


Force Snowball Fight

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Rey and Ben have a snowball fight. Prepare for the fluff...





	Force Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from Tumblr prompt on a Reylo challenge. Hope you like it!

Rey was staring out of the open hangar when she felt the pull and suddenly she’s standing there watching snow fall in thick, white flakes all around. For a moment the scene stole her breath and when she drew in the cold air it bit sharply at her lungs. A shiver ran down her spine as she surveyed the area and found Ben kneeling in the snow a few yards away.

Taking a step towards him, Rey noticed he appeared to be meditating and thought of turning back and leaving. A sudden idea gripped her and she couldn’t help herself. Bending down she scooped up a handful of soft, icy snow and formed it into a ball. Raising her arm she swung it forward and released the icy ball. It arched through the air and struck him square between the shoulders with a soft thud scattering down his cape.

Ben stiffened as something soft hit him between the shoulders, his senses lurched out immediately and found no one behind him but Rey. He sensed her amusement through the bond and a wicked grin graced his own lips as he called out, “Bold move scavenger…” Turning to face her, Ben saw laughter spark in her eyes as she gripped a hand over her mouth to keep it from spilling out.

Before Rey had a chance to react Ben’s hand twisted at his side and a snowball formed floating up into his grasp. Her eyes widened as he drew back and flung it towards her. Ducking, Rey narrowly avoided it but was caught off guard by a second ball of white fluff as it hit her right in the chest. A little gasp left her lips as her mouth fell open in surprise.

Now Ben was the one biting back a laugh before Rey’s eyes narrowed and suddenly they were both running and dodging a volley of snowballs in both directions. Managing to get closer, Ben pelted Rey over and over as she tried to hide behind a tree that provided little cover. He darted around it and jumped in front of her to stop her escape.

With a cry of surprise Rey threw out her hands and suddenly a wave of snow came crashing down from overhead drenching Ben in the white powder. He blinked incredulously as it clung to his eyelashes and clothes. Rey was laughing outright now, clutching at her side as he scrunched his nose up indignantly.

“That’s it!” Ben growled before tackling her and sending them both tumbling into a snowdrift that exploded a puff of white when they impacted. “Hmph,” he huffed landing hard with Rey sprawled on his chest. Her laughter died as they gazed at each other covered in soft white flakes.

Ben’s fingers brushed lightly over her cheek as reached up to swipe snow from her brow. Rey melted into his grasp letting him pull her closer and their eyes locked and Rey dipped her head pressing her lips softly to his in a chaste kiss. As she pulled back his eyes were glazed over with emotion. Rey suddenly realized what she’d done and her cheeks reddened, warming with embarrassment as she scrambled to rise.

They both shook snow from their clothes and hair as she tried to hide her blushing. Looking up she found Ben watching her with that same look in his eyes. Suddenly it ended and she was standing back at the edge of the hangar staring out at the night. 

Ben… she thought gently and felt him tug slightly at the bond before she turned and went back inside.


End file.
